


I'm Your Boyfriend

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cheating, Cock Slapping, Dominant Castiel, Face Slapping, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows Dean was cheating on him with a bartender, Benny. When twink!dean comes home, powerbottom!Castiel gets angry and decides to rough the twenty-year-old up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> just so everyone knows & this doesn't somehow upset you, both men top in this fic 
> 
> BOTH BOYS TOP IN THIS FIC. check the tags

“Cas—”

“Don’t talk to me,” Castiel responds quickly.

Dean begins to question Cas' bad mood but his boyfriend cuts him off. “Get out,” he orders then, pointing to the door Dean just walked through.

Dean’s face breaks into confusion and hurt—

“What—what the hell, Cas? What’s going on?”

“You know what’s going on, you piece of shit,” Castiel says angrily but doesn’t lower his arm. “Go!”

Dean’s eyes get watery and the twenty-year-old man takes a set forward. “I’m sorry! Cas, fuck, I’m really sorry.”

“You’re a cheating piece. Of. Shit. And I want you out,” Castiel continues, trying to put his foot down but Dean is looking at him with big watery green eyes and the utmost shame for himself.

“Cas—”

“Come here,” the older man demands then, holding his hand out. Dean ran to him like he was his savior, his knight in shining armour, his everything. He moved into Castiel’s arms and began to sob, murmuring about how sorry he was but Cas didn’t really give a shit.

He pushed him onto their bed on his stomach, his hands caught under him.

“You’ve been bad,” Castiel says and Dean stills. “You’ve been a dirty unfaithful shitstick and you need to pay.”

Dean moans and a shiver runs down his spine. “ _Yess_.”

His tight jeans are lost in only a moment and Castiel traces the line of elastic on Dean’s briefs. He yanks those down too under Dean’s ass cheeks so that his ass is pushed up and looking as perfect and round as ever. “Such a perfect ass. Maybe I should teach you a lesson here, huh?” Cas asks, pressing a finger against Dean’s hole. The touch surprises Dean and he jumps.

Despite Dean being twenty and Castiel twenty-nine, the older man has always been bottom for him.

Castiel lays down a hard smack on Dean’s ass. The flesh blossoms immediately and Dean cries out, his voice breaking and his arms flailing. “Cas!” he cries in alarm.

“Shut up, bitch,” Castiel responds coldly and spanks him again.

Dean cries out more but Cas can tell it’s equally in pain and pleasure. This only drives him to hit faster, hit harder. Dean just soaks it all up in pleasured mewls and keening.

“Get up here,” he orders next. Dean has a hard time but eventually he pushes up off the bed and for a brief moment, both men are standing eye to eye. It doesn’t last very long, unfortunately, because Castiel grips a tight hand on Dean’s cock and the younger man sinks down to his knees, groaning.

“Suck me.”

With eager hands, Dean tries to get over the throbbing in his lower regions as he grasps for Castiel’s jeans and unzips them. He proceeds to yank them down along with the lacy black panties that Dean knows he loves to wear. He’s tempted to take a moment and mouth at the bulge over the panties, but then thinks against it as Castiel sounded serious. He doesn’t want to deter from Cas’ orders and get more spanks.

Dean pulls the older man from the lacy cloth and into his mouth. It’s salty like he hasn’t washed in over a day or so but Dean doesn’t mind. Any taste that Castiel has Dean decides he will love strictly because it is Castiel.

“Take it further, skank,” Castiel commands. “Do you think I have all day?”

Dean holds back the tears that threaten to spill as he opens his mouth wider and tries to relax his throat as best as he can. It’s hard but Castiel’s long cock dips down his throat and Dean gags loudly.

“Are you testing me? I know you can take more than that!” Cas shouts. Dean can’t see with the tears clogging his vision but he imagines his boyfriend looks a little manic, but definitely satisfied in gratification. In that moment Dean wishes that he could watch his range of emotions.

The dark haired man’s hand wraps around Dean’s head and pulls him in as far as he can go. It’s a difficult job because Castiel isn’t exactly small. He’s not as thick as Dean, though, but he’s definitely well endowed.

Maybe Castiel likes the sound of him gagging, Dean thinks.

“You still want to cheat on me, darling?” the older man asks cockily.

He yanks Dean’s head back and spits in his open mouth before he pushes his face back on his cock.

“Yeah? You know you’re a dirty little slut and one cock just isn’t enough for you, is it?” It’s mean and dark, both men know, but Castiel can’t exactly get a cap on his emotions at the moment. “Maybe I should whore you out, see how much you like getting so filled that you can’t even function.”

Dean pushes back against Cas’ hand holding him by his crotch. “I said I’m sorry, bab—”

“Shut the hell up, I don’t want to hear that bullshit,” Castiel says with venom. He pushes Dean’s mouth down on his cock again before he pulls him out and spits on his face once more. “Shut the fuck up. Don’t complain.”

Dean knows he should be lucky that Castiel is even giving him this.

“Put two fingers in your ass,” Castiel orders. He takes one of the hands that are clutching his hips and spits on it. Dean diligently takes the fingers and brings them down to the cleft of his ass, still slightly sore from Benny fucking him just yesterday night.

“Good, good,” Castiel says, watching as Dean’s face etches from pain to pleasure, his eyes screwed tight and his mouth still working miracles on Cas’ cock.

There’s a plug in Castiel’s ass and he pulls his jeans and panties all the way down his legs so that he can begin to work the plug in and out of him.

“How gorgeous,” Castiel declares, watching Dean’s fingers move in and out of himself. “That’s good, that’s real good,” he mentions. He pulls his cock out of Dean’s mouth and stars smacking it against his boyfriend’s face, the wet slap of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the living room.

Dean’s fingers move quickly and Castiel has to tell him to slow down, “If you cum without my permission, I will end you.”

He smacks Dean hard across the nose again and again until a few droplets of blood trickle out and smear on his lips and cheek.

Castiel takes a step back then and looks at his work.

He pulls him up by his hair and throws him onto the bed. “I’m nowhere near done with you,” he says with a sinful smile, spreading his cheeks apart and licking at Dean’s little red pucker. The older man picks up the bottle of lube on the side table and pours a little on his cock and some more over his hole. He doesn’t prepare Dean at all, and he distantly hopes that he had opened himself up enough for him.

So he positions himself and slots right in. Both men groan in unison as Castiel enters his younger boyfriend, tightening his grip on Dean’s hips to control himself from pushing in over and over and fucking his boy as hard as he can.

“You’re my boyfriend,” Castiel grunts out, “you got that, Dean?”

“Y—ye…” Dean hardly manages with all his loud panting.

“ _Mine_ ,” Castiel says with another powerful thrust. He fucks Dean for a little while, always purposefully missing the man’s prostate and slamming in.

Finally, he pulls out and holds himself at the base, slapping his slicked up erection on Dean’s fleshy ass.

“Get on your back,” he directs and Dean lazily rolls onto his back on the bed, looking up at Cas with lusty and tired eyes. The dark haired man leans forward and sucks Dean’s cock into his mouth as he pulls the plug out of himself and positions it in between Dean’s parted legs. It slips inside of Dean with little reluctance, and Cas pushes it all the way in.

Dean’s whining like a cat in heat at that point, distantly wishing he had a cock ring in to keep himself from cumming. Because goddamn it, he’s been close ever since the spanking.

“Sit on me, baby,” Dean asks in a gruff, husky voice. Castiel just shoots him a cocky smirk and stands up to his full height. Slowly, he puts one knee on either side of Dean’s hips and puts directs his cock right to his pucker.

“Like this?” Castiel asks, pushing only Dean’s head into his hole. He clenches around it, knowing just the way to make the younger male gasp and thrash around, trying his damnedest not to cum. Castiel decides to cut him some slack and sink down a little further. Finally, when he’s fully seated on Dean, he moves his ass up and down, riding his good little boyfriend.

“Dean!” Castiel gasps in a high-pitched voice. He knows that Dean likes it when Castiel does girly things—hence the panties. “Goddamn— _ah_!” his voice goes high again when Dean starts taking care of things on his own by pounding up into his older boyfriend, thrusting up as hard as he can.

Finally there’s too much sensation in Castiel’s ass and Dean rams his prostate over and over and Castiel cums all over his chest and Dean’s, one long streak hitting Dean’s chin.

Dean’s still waiting on Castiel’s acknowledgement that he can also cum. It’s hard but he’s stuck pounding up into him, fucking the shit out of the dark haired man.

“Cum, Dean, you can cum!” Castiel grinds out, “Cum in my asshole, baby!”

Dean doesn’t need any other affirmative. He lets loose and fucks Cas as he comes inside of him, biting down on his lower lip, tasting blood in his mouth from his nose earlier and now from his lips.

“No more sleeping around,” Castiel said, clenching his ass muscles as if to milk the cum from Dean’s cock. The younger man gasps in shock and nods insanely.

“I’m your boyfriend,” Castiel repeats from earlier, easing the plug out of Dean and then getting off of Dean’s cock. “No other fuckin’ punks in your life but me.”

**Author's Note:**

> more ficlets on my [tumblr](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (i'm still open for requests)
> 
> check out my [headcanon sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> { _if you're the beautiful person who requested a PMSing cas, lmk! i have a question!_ }


End file.
